Melhor Que Seja Sonserina
by BrunaBlueLupin
Summary: Tradução de Better Be Slytherin. Harry é colocado na Sonserina em vez da Grifinória e ninguém está mais intrigado do que o seu professor de poções.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

"Hum..." disse uma voz pequena na orelha de Harry. "Difícil. Muito difícil. Cheio de coragem, eu vejo. Não tem uma má mente também. Tem talento - meu deus, sim - e uma boa vontade de se provar, agora isso é interessante... Onde eu deveria colocá-lo?".

Harry se mexeu na ponta do banco e um horrível pensamento o atingiu, assim como horríveis pensamentos sempre faziam quando você está muito nervoso. E se ele não fosse escolhido depois de tudo? E se ele apenas sentasse ali com o chapéu sobre seus olhos por um grande tempo, até que a professora Mcgonagall o retirasse de sua cabeça e dissesse que obviamente houve um erro e seria melhor que ele voltasse ao trem? Isso já aconteceu antes?

Ele não acreditava que iria enfrentar voltar aos Dursleys, tendo falhado em seu primeiro teste de feitiçaria. Duda ia rir e tia Petúnia iria levantar o lado do lábio superior e tio Válter iria informá-lo que ele sempre soube que Harry não iria prestar para nada bom ao todo.

Qualquer lugar ao todo, ele pensou forçadamente. Qualquer lugar que eu possa pertencer.

"Sem preferências, eh?" disse a pequena voz. "Tem certeza? Bem, se você tem certeza - melhor que seja Sonserina!"

O súbito silêncio no Salão Principal era ensurdecedor.

Harry deixou o chapéu fora de sua cabeça e olhou ao redor para todas as expressões chocadas ao redor, e ele mordeu seu lábio, fortemente. Ele virou-se para olhar Hagrid, no fim da mesa dos professores, e o gigante estava estremecendo, o que fez o coração de Harry disparar. Próximo a Hagrid, porém, próximo ao professor Quirrel com seu turbante horrendo, sentava um homem com olhos escuros, um nariz de gancho e cabelo escuro seboso e curto, sua face um estudo em completa surpresa antes de tornar-se cuidadosamente inexpressiva.

Harry reconheceu esse olhar, pelo seu próprio repertório, quando ele estava realmente chateado ou verdadeiramente irritado com alguma coisa, mas não queria que os Dursleys se aborrecessem com ele por causa disso. Ele estava acostumado a esconder e pelo silêncio ao redor dele, ele sabia que ele poderia ter que esconder-se ali, também.

O homem dos olhos escuros capturou a olhada de Harry e depois de um longo momento, assentiu seu queixo através da mesa onde Harry viu os novos Sonserinos irem. Então Harry obedientemente saiu do banquinho e entregou o chapéu para a professora McGonagall antes de fazer seu caminho até seus novos companheiros de casa.

Uma vez lá, ele permaneceu próximo a mesa, com os novos sorteados Sonserinos encarando ele como se ele tivesse três cabeças, talvez quatro. Ele tinha certeza que ele estava a ponto de ser mandado "cair fora" pelo espaço de uma respiração, então duas, antes que um deles, um menino de aparência alinhada, sorteado para a casa apenas dois estudantes antes de Harry, se espaçou no banco e fez um gesto para o espaço agora aberto ao lado dele. Seu nome era Nott, Harry lembrou. Theodore Nott. "Sente-se Potter. E pare de respirar fundo pelo amor de Deus".

"Obrigada" Harry disse e se moveu para a cadeira, abaixando a cabeça para evitar os olhares.

Mas o resto do Salão finalmente voltou ao que estavam fazendo antes da seleção de Harry retirasse sua atenção e estavam de volta a observar o chapéu enquanto "Thomas, Dino" foi selecionado para Grifinória. Ele ganhou os esperados aplausos que todos - exceto Harry - receberam e foi seguido por "Turpin, Lisa" indo para a Corvinal e "Weasley, Ronald" para a Grifinória. "Zabini, Blásio" foi o último e acabou na Sonserina. Harry aplaudiu juntamente aos outros e e deu espaço enquanto Zabini veio para sentar-se no outro lado de Nott.

Professora McGonagall rolou o pergaminho e colocou-o longe.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

Severo Snape havia temido esse dia por onze anos. Ele sempre soube que Harry Potter poderia um dia ir para Hogwarts - o nome do menino era famoso desde o dia que ele nasceu, depois de tudo - e ele sempre soube que ele teria de lidar com uma lembrança do dia a dia de Tiago, nas aulas dele, no Salão Principal e até mesmo nos corredores. Ele havia curado a temerosidade, trabalhou nisso em sua mente , moldou isso em uma forma perfeita de seu ódio e desejo por vingança. Ele havia esperado que a criança fosse uma cópia de seu pai. Mesmo após a morte de Tiago e Lílian, ele sabia que o sangue iria prevalecer. O menino não seria apto a evitar, ele tinha certeza. Ele iria ser arrogante e vaidoso, buscando sempre atenção e com uma particular atração pela quebra de regras.

Mas mesmo assim, ele não havia prevido que o filho de Tiago e Lílian seria um Sonserino.

Quando o silêncio descendeu no Salão Principal após o anúncio, Severo teve, por um momento, a certeza de que ele tinha entendido errado. Devia ter sido um erro. Não havia maneira que o precioso Menino Que Sobreviveu fosse qualquer coisa além de Grifinório como seu enormemente adorado e completamente obnóxido pai. Mas o garoto continuou ali, em silêncio também, olhando ao redor dele como se seus sonhos tivessem sido esmagados - eles poderiam também! Sem aplauso; o horror! - antes de sua expressão tornar-se cuidadosamente inexpressiva o momento logo depois, e seu ombro levantou com apenas uma fração.

Severo poderia ter aplaudido um pouco mais alto por isso - Nunca deixe eles te vencerem, garoto! - mas em vez disso, quando o garoto finalmente capturou seu olho, ele meramente indicou a mesa da Sonserina e Harry foi se sentar com o resto de sua casa. Depois de tudo, era apenas como um filho do Potter para pensar que todos deveriam aplaudí-lo por colocar um chapéu. Os lábios de Severo se moveram em desgosto. Apenas como o pirralho Potter chegando em sua nova casa, também.

Ele assistiu o garoto sentar-se próximo a Nott e assistiu Zabini se juntar a eles um momento depois. Potter manteu sua cabeça baixa, apesar de Severus ter notado rápidos olhares que ele disfarçou, provavelmente tentando figurar uma maneira de chamar mais atenção. Pirralho arrogante.

Alvo fez algum discurso nonsense, o mesmo que os de todos os anos, apenas de Severus poder jurar ter ouvido uma pequena nota de melancolia na voz do diretor. Ah, bem, com certeza o velhote pensou que o Potter pirralho poderia terminar em sua casa. Com certeza ele estaria desapontado. Não estariam eles todos?

Por último o banquete começou propriamente e Severo fez como todo ano enquanto comia, assistindo as coisas nas mesas dos estudantes e de Sonserina em particular. Isso frequentemente dava a ele uma olhada dentro do que os estudantes seriam naquele ano, e ele sempre poderia utilizar essa informação como vantagem. Na mesa da Sonserina, ele estava interessado em ver que, mesmo que o Barão Sangrento estivesse bem perto de Malfoy, colocando o garoto fora de conforto, o fantasma de aparência estranha tinha seu olhar fixado firmemente no pirralho Potter. E ele parecia pensativo.

Severo suspirou. Isso não desceu bem.

Ele observou o Pirralho Que Sobreviveu encarar a comida massiva e então direcionou sua inexpressiva olhada nos outros estudantes. Ele percebeu que o Pirralho não pegou qualquer comida até que ele ganhou a certeza que todos levantaram os pratos. E então ele pegou uma perna de frango e virou seu corpo ligeiramente para longe como se ele estivesse feral, e protegendo sua comida de outros predadores. Naturalmente, as pequenas cobras de Sonserina eram predadores, mas não incontavelmente para roubar comida uns dos outros. Pelas Barbas de Merlim! Eles tinham maneiras, não como o Pirralho Que Sobreviveu para ser irritante!

O jantar prosseguiu e Severo direcionou-se para os murmúrios do professor de turbante ao lado dele, assim como os ocasiosais sinais de irritação de Minerva McGonagall enquanto ela discutia a Seleção - Claramente, ela achava que o pirralho estaria na casa dela, como Alvo esperava. Por um breve momento, ele considerou falar a ela que ela era bem vinda a ele! Mas ele nunca removeu um estudante de sua casa antes e não iria iniciar tal coisa agora. Não com o Potter, de todas as pessoas.

Quando o jantar terminou, ele assistiu os monitores Sonserinos marcharem com os estudantes de sua casa, guiando-os para fora do Salão Principal. Eles estavam em frente aos colegas, do primeiro ano ao sétimo, silenciosamente e em perfeita formação. Ele assentiu educadamente como ele sempre fazia quando os outros chefes da casa reconheciam, enquanto seus alunos saíram do Salão com a retirada de seus corpos dos assentos e uma imensidão de gritaria e pés que suas casas não poderiam nunca parecer tão organizadas e precisas, muito menos na primeira noite. Era uma das muitas coisas que ele gostava, senhoriando atráves deles.

Após aguardar outros dez minutos, tempo o suficiente para os monitores terem trazido as mais novas Cobras para entrar no Salão Comunal, Severo levantou da mesa dos diretores e fez seu caminho para as Masmorras. A primeira noite era sempre a mais longa para novos Sonserinos, porque Severo gostava de dar as regras imediatamente, não como algumas Casas - Grifinória, alguém? - que raramente tinham alguma regra dada para todos eles ou outros que tinham regras qualquer dadas para eles todos, ou outros que deixavam eles porcionados em espaçamento pelo perídodo de sete anos. Desgraçável. Se uma criança não conhecia as regras. não poderia ser esperado que ele percebesse quando ele estava saindo da linha e não poderiam ser trazido de volta em concordância com essas regras através do uso de punimento.

Severo permaneceu em frente da entrada do Salão Comunal e respirou fundo, mostrou seu feroz franzimento de rosto e forçou a porta aberta, seus braços cruzando e ele fez seu famoso movimento morcegão, robes graciosamente por atrás dele. Tomou mais tempo do que ele se preocupou para admitir para a pefeição esse movimento.

No Salão Comunal, suas pequenas serpentes esperavam silenciosamente. Ele assentiu uma vez para os monitores, Flint e Torrent, para deixá-los saber que eles fizeram bem e foi para a frente do grupo. Seus doze Primeiranistas - assim como muitos dos segundanistas - que estavam no chão no pé de seus melhores, todos olhavam a ele com indagação... Exceto por dois deles. Malfoy o Mais Novo tinha um pequeno sorrisinho que Severo adoraria remover por partes e o Pirralho Potter estava mirando o chão.

Que coisa rude charmosa.

Severo clareou a garganta e estava prazeroso em ver o comportamento do Pirralho como se ele estivesse sido atingido por uma praga e olhou para cima, em direção dele. Mas ele estava profundamente irritado que o Pirralho perdeu sua entrada. Ele poderia ter que fazer algo sobre isso:

"Vocês são todos Sonserinos' ele disse sem penumbras e buscou eles com o olhar. "Sua casa é um lugar de orgulho e poder. De astúcia e sobrevivência. De união e e força. Como membros dessa casa, eu espero cada um de vocês sendo alvos de suspeitas e medo, dos outros estudantes, seus professores e até seu diretor de casa. Oh, sim, eles poderão temê-los e o que vocês poderão se tornar, por Salazar ter sido conhecido por seu poder e ele foi conhecido também por seus exatos princípios em aqueles que chegam em sua casa. Vocês todos têm potencial por poder e o resto do mundo pode invejar isso.".

"Então deixe-me fazê-los saber disso: enquanto você pode estar certo de seus talentos em minha mercê, fora dessas paredes, vocês podem agir como um corpo, com apenas um propósito. União de casa. Vocês devem ser unidos. Esses que têm medo de você poderão achar nada de colocá-los um contra o outro, e nesse caminho, escolhê-los para a segurança deles. Fora dos confins das Masmorras de Hogwarts, ninguém poderá pegar mercê em você.".

Severo dava uma volta e mais enquanto falava, porquê ele nunca foi uma pessoa de ficar quieto no lugar. Como estudante, isso causou a ele algum problema. Como professor, ele era considerado para "estar em todos os lugares.". Era gratificante como posições de autoridade mudavam a perceptiva de alguém.

"Então, regra número um, Senhor Flint, se você pode?"

Marcus ficou mais direito, se possível, de sua rígida postura. "Sim, Senhor. Regra Um: Sonserinos são a casa".

"Obrigado." Severo disse. "Não importa onde vocês estão e o que vocês fazem em Hogwarts, vocês podem ter orgulho e união em sua casa. Isso significa, se um membro de sua casa está em perigo ou em necessicade e assistência, vocês vão prestar assistência a eles. Isso não é meramente em esporte ou duelos - pelos quais, claramente, são proibidos para todos os estudantes, isso não é correto Senhor Higgs? - mas para trabalhos escolares, projetos e chegar na aula a tempo."

Higgs teve a graciosidade de parecer abatido, porquê seu duelo no fim do último ano foi um grande desastre, requerindo não menos do que três professores para lidar com as coisas depois do término. Severo virou-de dele e olhou suas novas Cobras. "Ter orgulho em Sonserina também significa que vocês se manterão apropriadamente vestidos todos os tempos, incluindo na parte de baixo, com calças..." ele esperou enquanto os pequenos cochichos morriam e continuou, "E todo momento que vocês estarão nas terras, se conduzirão como jovems cavalheiros e damas deveriam. Seus monitores poderão dar a vocês listas das especificações para memorizar e seguir e você deverá entender que eu não tolerarei falhas ao comprir esses regulamentos, ao todo, efetivo imediatamente."

Os olhos abertos deles estavam sobre ele e ele permitiu um momento para eles refletirem no que ele havia apenas dito antes de seguir em frente. Até mesmo o Pirralho Potter parecia atento, até mesmo um pouco temeroso, o que foi um grande de um choque. "Há estrita lição de casa e hora de ir para cama que vocês podem seguir rigorosamente e vocês se levantarão, vestirão e comerão com sua casa a oh - sete e meia toda manhã. Incluindo fim de semanas, Miss Hutchins, fui claro?

A menina indolente do segundo ano ainda era irritante, mas ela assentiu rapidamente.

"O horário da noite é postada no mural aqui" Severo falou a eles e apontou para o mural de notícias de dentro do retrato."Assim como seu horário de banheiro da manhã. Desvios desses tempos selecionados não serão tolerados," ele rugiu e enviou um olhar para as quatro garotas do Sexto Ano, que eram notórias, desde o ano que eram primeiranistas, por demorar muito tempo com suas necessidade, muito para o detrimento de seus colegas de classe.

Surpreendentemente, a cabeça do Pirralho levantou nisso, e aqui estava um olhar selvagem e de pânico em seus olhos, rapidamente abertos. O que nesse mundo?

Severo afastou suas preocupações e continuou com sua leitura pela próxima hora e meia, anunciando outras regras e as consequências por quebrá-las e sugerindo a suas cobras para se familiarizarem com qualquer mandatos de outras casas, também, para ser melhor preparado na arena de Hogwarts.

Por último a parte que ele desgostava mais. "Alguma pergunta?"

A mão de Malfoy foi para cima. Sem surpresa aí.

"Sim, Senhor Malfoy?"

"Quando são os testes para a equipe de Quadribol, senhor?

Severo levantou o canto do lábio superior. "Você se acha pronta para isso, não é?" Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele continuou, "Testes para a equipe serão postados no mural pelo Capitão desse ano, Marcos Flint. No quesito notícias, quintanistas e alunos de cursos superiores poderão postar sem permissão. Todos os outros requerem buscar uma aprovação de um Monitor primeiro. Mais alguma coisa?".

Ele levantou o canto do lábio superior novamente quando a mão de Potter levantou. "Senhor Potter? Você tem uma questão?"

"Sim, senhor." O garoto não reagiu ao seu tom condenscente ao todo, quase se esperando por isso. "Nós somos permitidos a usar corujas para cartões. Um, comprando no Beco Diagonal, diga?"

Severo torceu a boca em desgosto. "Correu fora de suas maneiras preferidas já? Ou o famoso Harry Potter esqueceu de empacotar penas?"

Vários de estudantes mais velhos riram sonsamente e o garoto olhou ao redor e mordeu seu lábio. Então ele deixou isso ir e esse queixo veio para cima de novo, como se ele estivesse se preparando para o que estava por vir. Severo foi lembrado de outro tempo, outro garoto e sua própria experiência com essa necessidade de ser visto como valente. "Sim, senhor. Alguma coisa assim."

Severo balançou a cabeça para a enorme quantidade de idiotice no Pirralho. Certamente ele recebeu uma lista. "Sim, você pode usar as corujas da escola ou sua própria para esses propósitos. Alguma outra questão?"

Quando não tinham mais mãos, Severo virou a relembrança do encontro para seus monitores, que poderiam segurar a lista de regras específicas, trazer horários de estudo para os alunos do primeiro ao terceiro ano e mostrar para as Cobras mais jovens seus dormitórios.

Quando a último de suas Serpentes se foram do Salão Comunal, ele tomou sua partida. Não foi mau, ele decidiu enquanto entrou em seu próprio quarto e se deu dois dedos de firewhiskey para aproveitar junto com seu último miscível da Aliança de Mestres de Poções da Europa.

Isso teria ido perfeitamente, se unicamente ele não tivesse sido entristecido com o Pirralho Que Continuava a Surpreendê-lo.

Fim do segundo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 - O Calabouço

_Quando a última das serpentes havia se ido do Salão Comunal, ele se retirou. Nada mal, decidiu enquanto adentrava seus aposentos e se servia de dois dedos de whisky de fogo para desfrutar junto com o último número da Aliança de Mestres de Poções da Europa._

_Tudo teria sido perfeito, se não lhe houvessem carregado com o Pirralho Que Continuava Surpreendendo-o._

Severo não estava assombrado de escutar o som de seu alarme de despertar. Gemeu, se virou, cancelou o feitiço e saiu de sua cama ainda meio dormindo. Sua boca estava pegajosa por causa do Whisky de Fogo e ele semicerrou os olhos ante a brilhante luz de seu quarto enquanto punha a sua capa. Havia podido dormir duas horas dessa vez? Três? Realmente, na primeira noite, deveria se abster de dormir, de uma vez. Todo ano era a mesma coisa: um de seus pupilos acreditava que era bom demais para obedecer regras e tentava colocar a prova sua paciência e seu "Estou em todo lugar ao mesmo tempo!" Por não acatar ao programa que tão minuciosamente criou. Sem errar, cada ano, alguma cobra ou outra saía da cama mais cedo ou mais tarde do que devia e ele tinha a necessidade de botá-los na linha.

A única pergunta, como cada ano, era quem seria o suficientemente tolo como para enfrentar a sua ira.

* * *

Harry foi para o banheiro com seus itens úteis e tomou uma toalha na estante que estava justo na porta. Definitivamente tinha que tomar uma ducha antes que os colegas despertassem. Era tentador não fazê-lo, ele sabia, mas não poderia suportar a risada inevitável e os olhares de seus companheiros de casa se o vissem nu. E mais que do tudo, não poderia lidar com a ideia de estar em detenção tão cedo na manhã por não ter vestimentas apropriadas.

Esteve deitado sobre sua cama acordado quase toda noite, pensando no que disse o Chapéu Seletor e sobre as novas regras que teria que memorizar e tratando freneticamente idealizar um modo de evitar ganhar detenções pelo resto de sua vida antes que pudesse fazer algo ao respeito de suas muito largas e gastadas roupas. Desejou ter tido mais tempo na Madame Malkin quando estava comprando o resto de sua vestimenta escolar – sua túnicas, calças e gravatas eram todas novas – mas Hagrid estava atrasado, lhe disse e eles chegaram momentos antes que a loja fechasse. Afortunadamente a dona só tinha eles de clientes, pelo que puderam obter as roupas que lhe servissem rapidamente. Por má sorte, ninguém pensou em cuecas. Naquela manha, teve que enviar a Edwiges antes que alguém pudesse se dar conta disso, o que significava levantar-se muito cedo e ir para o Corujal e regressar antes que alguém notasse que estava ausente.

O Professor Snape era alguém com que ele não queria nunca topar-se. Se deu conta dos olhares que lhe dedicava antes durante a reunião e se perguntava que era o que havia feito para que ele já estivesse com raiva dele. Provável que fosse porque Harry tinha sido selecionado para sua casa, ninguém esteve feliz com isso durante o jantar. Harry não tinha muita certeza do que poderia fazer para ser aceito, mas a primeira coisa que necessitava fazer era estar apresentável. Não queria ser uma vergonha para seus colegas de casa.

Depois de colocar as roupas enormes de Duda em uma caixa junto das ducha, Harry girou a maçaneta e foi imediatamente surpreendido por encontrar água quente. Não muito quente, mas agradável para banhar-se. Estava tão acostumado unicamente a duchas de água gelada, o que lhe parecia algo envergonhadamente extravagante e se prometeu tomar o banho de forma rápida. Sacou suas lentes deixando-o na estante da ducha e se meteu debaixo do jato de água. Era glorioso. O calor da água aliviava a dor de seus machucados e os tensos músculos, como também a constante dor de cabeça pelas lentes que não eram de sua medida.

Esfregou rapidamente com o xampu o desordenado cabelo, que nunca poderia controlar não importando o muito que tentasse, logo ensaboou o seu magricela – segundo os Dursleys – corpo, enxaguando e fechando com facilidade a maçaneta depois de estar na ducha por três minutos. Estava alcançando sua toalha quando alguém agarrou seu braço e tirou ele, completamente nu, fora do boxe. Nem sequer tinha posto suas lentes, mas pôde reconhecer as enrugadas roupas do chefe de Slytherin através de uma densa neblina.

Oh, Deus, não...

- O quão deficiente você é, não Potter? – grunhiu o homem. Estava desalinhado, como recém saído da cama e com seu cabelo espetado para todos os lados, quase como o seu. Mas Harry estava muito assustado para fazer algo a mais do que balançar a cabeça. Como se não o notasse, o Professor Snape continuou: - È que teu pequeno cérebro é insuficiente para seguir as mais simples instruções?

- N-não, senhor. – disse Harry. Então retirou seu medo e levantou um pouco o queixo. Se o batesse, o batia. Ele poderia lidar com isso. Não era que Duda e seu grupo sempre lhe davam uma porrada todos os dias? Mas ele não ia se acovardar por ninguém. – Não, senhor. – disse de novo. – Não sou deficiente.

- Verdade? – o professor falou arrastando a voz, ainda tendo seu braço fortemente agarrado. Maldição, isso iria deixar outra marca. – Então como que está aqui, quando deveria estar ainda na cama?

Que poderia dizer? Não a verdade, certamente. Isso apenas levaria a mais perguntas e enraivar os Dursleys, além de provavelmente a expulsão da escola. Sabia como isso iria terminar. Havia uma enfermeira, na escola primária, que fez muitas perguntas e ele inclusive respondeu com a verdade, acerca de quanto comia e depois, com que frequência ia ao médico e logo uma Assistente Social foi de visita para a casa dos Dursleys e lhe perguntaram – em frente deles – algumas das anteriores perguntas. Bom, o que ele ia dizer? Mentiu, é lógico e sorriu e disse que tudo era estupendo e a enfermeira o tratou como um garoto que só queria chamar atenção.

Não gostava de lembrar a reação de seu tio.

Snape o sacudiu pelo braço e lhe grunhiu: - Te fiz uma pergunta, moleque!

Apesar de sua decisão de não acovardar-se ante nada, não pôde evitar encolher-se _um pouco_. – lamento, senhor.

- Certamente lamenta! Suponho que sente que não necessita responder um boa pergunta. É isso? E que essas regras são para os demais, mas não para os Potter? Bem, deixe-me dizer algo, pirralho sem jeito, aprenderá rapidamente que quando dou ordens, são para que as obedeçam. E quando proíbo algo, supostamente não deve fazê-lo! – para quando terminava a frase, havia se aproximado de Harry e a saliva golpeava o rosto e peito desnudos de Harry. Inclusive sem suas ,lentes, Harry podia ver o desgosto e a raiva claramente nos olhos do sujeito.

- Sim, senhor. Lamento, obedecerei ao programa.

- Obviamente obedecerá. E tem detenção essa noite as 7. Não. Chegue. Tarde. – dando a Harry uma última sacudida no braço, ele o liberou e saiu do banheiro em um vendaval de roupas negras e ameaças.

Harry agarrou sua toalha e logo se vestiu em um instante, repassando o encontro em sua mente. As palavras do professor que gritou não foram piores que as que havia escutado dos Dursleys, depois de tudo e realmente as merecia. Estava contente de que Snape não fizesse mais perguntas que não pudesse responder.

Já vestido, saiu do Salão Comunal de Slytherin e fez um breve – o mais breve que pôde – desvio para ver Edwiges e dar-lhe ordem para ir para Gladrags, em Hogsmeade. Estava feliz que a permissão do Corujal tivesse sido parte da informação que lhe deu seu Chefe de Casa, como também uma lista de roupas para estar na escola.

Para quando já tinha regressado, os outros estudantes estavam recém se estirando, iniciando seu caminho para as duchas e Harry se manteve ocupado lendo um capítulo de seu texto de Poções, esperando estar o mais preparado possível quando fosse a aula de Snape. Tomou um pouco de pergaminho igualmente e praticou com a pena e a tinta. Era muito mais desastroso que com uma caneta e depois manchou todo o rolo, tanto que apenas podia se ler _algo_, teria trocado cem sapos de chocolate por uma lapiseira.

Quando estava tratando de tirar um pouco do excesso de tinta, viu Malfoy chegar ao Salão Comunal, escoltado por dois garotos que o seguiam para todos os lados. Goyle e Cumm... Não, Crabbe. Não tinha certeza de qual era qual, pensou. Malfoy, por outro lado, não era difícil de distinguir na multidão, com seu cabelo louro e seu permanente meio sorriso, como se soubesse de alguma travessura que você será a vítima e por um preço ele ia te dizer qual.

Harry olhava Malfoy enquanto este andava relaxado e os outros dois se apoiavam pesadamente sobre as poltronas e se recostavam atirando-se sobre elas, mas seguiu com o seu. Malfoy foi um dos que não falaram com ele durante o jantar, mas sim era um dos que ficaram olhando-o.

- É ridículo, não? – falou o louro e cobriu com sua mão um bocejo. – Que tenhamos que nos levantar tão cedo cada dia. Quero dizer, posso entender o primeiro dia, com os programas a mão e todo. Mas os finais de semana?

Harry, não com muita certeza de que Malfoy lhe estivesse falando, não disse nada, mesmo que provavelmente estivesse de acordo

- Está surdo, Potter?

Segurando-se se afastar a pena de seu pergaminho, levantou o olhar a Malfoy sorrindo-lhe sarcástico. – Não. Não sabia a quem estava falando.

Malfoy girou os olhos. – Como se conversasse com esses dois, honestamente.

Harry lhe deu um meio sorriso. Duda estava tão desinteressado em relação a esses outros valentões. Isso não os detinha de ter bastante punhos sobre ele em sua ordem, pensou. E Harry estava realmente cansado de ser golpeado no colégio, assim que encolheu os ombros. – Poderiam ter permitido ficarmos deitados nos finais de semana. Não tem muito sentido despertar-se tão cedo. Pensei que a comida não estava pronto senão até as 8.

- Exatamente. – Malfoy se inclinou um pouco até diante dele e estendeu sua mão. – Acho que não nos apresentamos apropriadamente. Sou Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

- Harry Potter – disse e estreitou a mão do garoto.

- Tentei te encontrar no trem...

- Tentou? – Harry perguntou. Achou que havia visto brevemente o louro desde o banco esquerdo, quando estava voltando do banheiro uma vez, mas Rony não lhe disse nada acerca disso quando voltou a seu compartimento.

Malfoy o olhou intensamente. – È claro. É muito famoso em alguns círculos. – sorriu, com um deixo de arrogância. – Queria saber sobre todo escândalo que ocorria.

Harry riu. – Não houve escândalo. De verdade. Eu não sabia que era um mago até um mês atrás.

Algo na cara de Malfoy se endureceu. – Mas teus pais não eram trouxas.

- Não... – Hagrid lhe disse o que eram os trouxas e que algumas pessoas no mundo mágico não se interessavam por aqueles que não eram bruxos ou filhos de bruxos. – Mas fui criado por trouxas. Você sabe, depois que meus pais morreram.

Franzindo o nariz como se cheirasse algo morto por uma semana ou mais, Malfoy voltou a se recostar sobre a poltrona. – Isso é... Penoso.

Bom, Malfoy não tinha ideia nem da metade daquilo, mas Harry não ia dizer-lhe. – Eles não gostavam de magia. – disse, de todo o jeito. – Mas continuei usando-as de todas as formas, suponho.

- Obviamente. – algo no tom de Malfoy sugeriu que teria sido impossível que algo distinto houvesse ocorrido.

* * *

A refeição era um silencioso assunto na mesa da Sonserina, como todos os estudantes que se levantaram muito cedo ou muito tarde, mas algumas de outras mesas eram bastante ruidosas, especialmente os Grifinórios,onde Rony Weasley foi selecionado. Harry estava um pouco triste por isso, mas ele sabia que o menino que conheceu no trem e lhe falou sobre colecionar sapos de chocolate e coisas assim provavelmente era mais feliz com sua família do que poderia ter sido na Sonserina.

Como se supunha, Harry esperou até que todos tivessem terminado de comer antes de pegar um punhado de torrado, que quase caiu de volta no prato quando Draco o observou insistentemente. Em vez disso, mordeu nas pontinhas, justo quando o professor Snape andava ao redor das mesas com os programas.

Harry manteve a cabeça baixa, suas orelhas se avermelhando, recordando a cena da manhã no banheiro, mas o professor Snape não disse nada ao respeito, de feito, só lhe lançou um longo olhar enquanto deixava um pedaço de pergaminho com Harry.

Draco espiou sobre seus ombros. – Temos primeiro Transfiguração. – rodou os olhos e dirigiu seu olhar para a mesa mais ruidosa. – Depois Herbologia, com os Grifinórios.

- Me perguntou como poderiam ouvir o que diz sua Chefe de Casa com todo esse barulho. – murmurou Harry.

Draco conteve o riso. – Como meu pai dizia, eles são um búfalos incultos. Não podem evitá-lo, realmente.

Harry enrugou seu nariz, mas terminou sua torrada e esperou, de acordo com as novas regras, por seus companheiros de ano que terminaram, como também por qualquer anúncio, antes de ir-se para sua primeira aula. Apesar de sentir-se um pouco estonteado pelo fato de não saber nada de magia e que ia estar terrível em frente de seus companheiros de aula, ele ainda era muito cuidadoso enquanto caminhava ao lado de Draco para sua primeira aula, se assegurou por sua vergonhosa roupa se visse por cima de seu uniforme. Era difícil esconder seus sapatos, mas sim dava calculadamente certos passos, sua túnica não enrugaria e se manteria sem ser vista. Até o momento tudo bem, pelo dia.

A professora McGonagall parecia severa, mas justa e lhes disse como primeira coisa que na aula dela não toleraria nenhum tipo de desordem. Mais tarde, em Herbologia, Harry teve a oportunidade de dizer "Olá" a Rony pela primeira vez desde que baixaram dos barcos do lado, mas para sua decepção Rony lhe deu um olhar enojado e se virou.

Vendo isso, Draco jurou por baixo algo como "Traidores de sangue", o que Harry não entendeu. O restante do dia foi bastante bom e Harry estava costumando-se a estranha maneira em que as escadas se moviam quando menos esperava e quando alguns dos fantasmas andavam pelos corredores. Pirraça era outro assunto, mas como todos pareciam igualmente irritados com o Pottergeist, isso estava bem também.

Almoço com "Teddy" Nott, como ele preferia que o chamassem, enquanto que Draco se sentou com um par de garotas de seu ano que disse que havia conhecido há anos e queria falar com elas. Teddy seguia dando a Harry olhares estranhos durante a comida e finalmente Harry disse: - Que? Tenho algo na cara?

Os lábios de Teddy se curvaram na sombra de um sorriso. – Exceto a sua cicatriz, não.

Harry franziu a sobrancelha. Era uma lembrança da noite em que seus pais morreram e preferia não pensar nisso, mas Hagrid disse que não tinham morrido em um acidente de automóvel e sim assassinados por um mago chamado Voldemort. E essa cicatriz era o que o fazia famoso. – É só uma cicatriz. – disse e penteou o cabelo para baixo, cobrindo a cicatriz o melhor que podia. – gostaria que as pessoas deixassem que ficar olhando.

Os olhos inchando-se um pouco, Teddy assentiu secamente e seguiu com sua comida. Harry pensou que estava algo precavido, o que era algo desconcertante.

* * *

Depois do almoço, tinham mais aulas e depois a janta e logo Harry teria de ir para a oficina do Professor Snape para detenção. Tocou suavemente a porta, com o coração na garganta, mas determinado a não chorar, inclusive se chegavam a golpeá-los com uma varinha, como Duda disse que faziam com certos tipo de fenômeno como ele.

- Entre.

Harry empurrou a porta e entrou no quarto ante as garrafas e os frascos e as vidros com estranhas e horríveis plantas e muitas partes de animais flutuando em vários líquidos de cores. O cheiro a desinfetante e também algo... De terra estava no ar.

- Fecha a boca, Potter, antes que uma má erva de Doleshinkle faça dela sua casa. – O professor estava encurvado sobre sua mesa, escrevendo rápido na brilhante tinta vermelha sobre alguns pergaminhos, que deviam ser trabalhos de estudantes. Nem sequer tinha levantado seu olhar! E ainda sem observar Harry, apontou com um magro dedo até a porta que dava para a sala de aula. – Encontrará caldeirões ali. Limpe-os. Sem magia. Agora vai.

Harry saltou a obedecer e depois de arregaçar as mangas de suas roupas, passou as seguintes horas esfregando caldeirões. Era bastante bom em limpeza, mas havia um par de manchas que simplesmente não queriam sair. Esfregou essas por bastante tempo, até que seus braços doíam e seus dedos estavam vermelhos e tinha salpicado lavagem em sua roupa. Só restavam dois da dezena que lhe foi encomendada e cada um deles com uma imbatível mancha com qual trabalhava, quando uma voz detrás dele lhe fez saltar.

- É suficiente. Retire-se.

Se virou para encontrar Snape a meio metro atrás dele e olhando para a desdenhosa cara. – Mas senhor, eu não fui capaz de...

- Ainda tem problemas em acatar ordens simples? – disse o professor de uma vez só. – posso te dar outra detenção, se é esse o caso.

- Não, senhor. Sinto muito, senhor. – Velozmente deixou seus implementos de limpeza e apurou o passo à porta, sem notar o olhar pensativo que Snape lhe dedicava.

Não teve muito tempo para fazer tarefas antes de que fosse programado que estivessem em suas camas, mas alcançou a ler o início de Transfiguração para preparar o ensaio que tinha que preparar o ensaio que tinha entregar em dois dias. Quando estava em sua cama, novamente. Harry não quis se desvestir em frente de seus companheiros de casa, assim que trepou em sua cama e fechou as cortinas antes de mudar-se de pijama – uma enorme camisa de Dudley que estava o suficientemente usado para ser mais suave que suas outras roupas.

- Ahhhh, o pequeno mestiço é tímido? – chegou uma voz do quarto. Harry a reconheceu, mesmo que o menino nunca _lhe _tinha falado. – Escondendo-se detrás das cortinas para que ninguém veja seu pequeno e desagradável corpozinho de mestiço?

- Cale-se, Zabini. – disse outra voz, fria.

- É teu namorado, Teddy? – lhe tomou pelo cabelo Zabini.

- Te disse que te cales. De verdade. – grunhiu Teddy. – Não sabe com quem está se metendo.

Com isso, Zabini o deixou só, mas toda a cara de Harry estava vermelha, assim que se retirou as cobertas e tomou seu caminho para escovar os dentes e usar o banheiro.

Teria que enfrentá-los cedo ou tarde... Mais cedo do que tarde, percebeu quando tinha que tomar ducha com eles na manhã. Não podia cruzar-se com Snape outra vez, isso era certo. Essa noite, pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, sonhou com o homem de cara de serpente, quem ria em meio a um raio verde e sua cicatriz doía com força quando despertou na manhã.


End file.
